in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Beta Beginnings
Story by: . Sorry if it's not 'good', it's my first solo story. -Bolt. 'Introduction' Beta thinks it's a good idea to look back on the past. Thinking this, he decides to look back on his adventures before and after he met Toxen. In this story, Beta's before and after, along with Toxen's, are both told. 'Cast' *'Beta (Main focus)' *'Toxen (Secondary focus)' *'Ib (At the end)' *'Jenny, Zomboss (Mentionned)' *'Other un-named characters (Usually enemies)' The Story Beta is in what appears to be some kind of training room. Moving training dummies - and his goal at the time is to improve his abilities. In some form or another, he swam up a wall, leapt off it later, and destroyed all 3 training dummies with one swing of his Tri-Slosher. His best friend, Toxen, was nearby - clapping. Toxen: '''Wouldn't have done THAT 3 years ago. '''Beta: Ha... Yeah, 3 years. Wow, time flies. Toxen: It does. Do you still remember the whole thing? Beta: ...Come to think of it, I think I do. Toxen: Mind reminding me again? I know, I'm hopeless. Beta: *he's laughing* Oh, why not. It's still like yesterday. (Beta is now narrating the story. All text being narrated is NOT in brackets.) I remember it first started quite simple. I was minding my own business in Octo Canyon - I was still in the compulsary training for the Octolings, in preparation of what was soon to be the next Great Turf War. But I had other plans. Beta (past): '''I... see no point in training. Why do we need to go to war? The Inklings are passive, and we can choose to be too! '''Other Octoling 1: Why are you saying that? Did the heartless sniper become a pacifist? Other Octoling 2: Man, I'm surprised he's forgotten some of his experiences! Beta (past): I have not - you're the ones just being judgemental. Yes, you have guns. I don't. I get it. The other Octolings laughed and Beta shot them BOTH in the head with his E-liter, seeming angry. Beta (past): Well, if you're going to be so defiant of what I'm interested in - I think it's time for a change of scenery. With that, I decided to go undercover and sneak into the Inklings education. It... worked pretty well, actually. On my first day, I was introduced to everyone as someone who didn't take jokes, and was seriously happy. Yeah, they have an awful high expectation of me. But during that same day, I met Toxen after the day's end. Toxen (past): Hey, you're the new guy! Beta (past): Argh! *he's undercover so his Octoling tentacls are not entirely exposed* Uh, yes, yes I am. What's it to you? Toxen (past): You just seemed lonely in class, that's all. And you also seem vastly different from the rest of us. What's your opinion on the Octolings? Now, this was a tough moment. I am of course an Octoling, but I can't just say I like them because I AM one - I'm undercover! So... Beta (past): ...Meh. Toxen (past): That's it? Not a big talker, huh- Beta (past): Enough with your questions! Who are you and what do you want?! *he seemed outraged - luckily drawing no attention* Toxen: (past): I-I'm Toxen! Just let me go! *is released* Now who are you? Beta (past): ...I'm Beta. If that's all, I'll be on my way. *he leaves* Toxen (past): ...Can we talk more? A few more days passed, and my secret was eventually unveiled. During class that day, the class topic was how 'evil' Octolings were. Being the only (undercover) Octoling in the room, I refused to listen to anything. Of course, this was not taken lightly... Beta (past): H-Hey! Let go of my-! Bully: Not a chance! Let's see what's under there! *removes the undercover 'scarf'* ...What the. Aaand my secret's out. Everyone in the room seemed startled. Embarrased and guilty, I ran out of the entire place, and off to Octo Canyon. I did not return to that place ever again. A few days later after my fleeing, I was found again by Toxen - but on the battlefield. Toxen (past): Hey - is that...? Beta! Beta (past): *startled* Toxen?! What are YOU doing here?! Toxen (past): ...An Inkling's work? Beta (past): Then carry on. I don't like fighting Inklings. Toxen (past): I'm gonna- wait, what? Beta (past): My kind brands you as our enemies. The education on your side even does the same to MY kind - but worse. I'm sick of this stasis between the two. I hope to return peacefully one day, but I haven't been allowed past no matter if I'm undercover or not ever since that incident. Toxen (past): ...Really? Ouch. To think that was only one year. The next year, I went on a trip outside of Octo Canyon and outside of Inkopolis itself. I seeked challenge. But what I didn't know is that Toxen had been captured by zombies, and trapped in their zoo. Except now, he was a Kraken forever. Until now. Beta (past): Toxen?! Is that you? Toxen (past): *intensive screeching* (Yeah, it's me! Give me a hand!) Beta (past): You're hopeless, but at least you look cooler. *helps Toxen out* Toxen (past): *more screeching* (Excuse me for being cold hearted.) Beta (past): *scoffs* Touche. Let's get these zombies out of here and be done. At this point, in that event, I had met Jenny and Zomboss - I was fighting on Jenny's side that day. I would meet her many times again, until I eventually wound up in the rooms - and during there, another year passed, and Toxen can now go between Kraken and Inkling form at will. (The narration is over) Beta: ...All done. How's that? ...What. Toxen had dozed off! He's happy, but he fell asleep in the whole story! Beta: ...Well, this is really annoying. *prepares Killer Wail at Toxen - and was about to fire it, but it cuts off* ...Oh, I forgot about the present stuff. Well. I'm going to just tear down the fourth wall and explain to you! The fourth wall is now destroyed, but oh well. (Beta is narrating again.) Over all of these events, I've learned a lot from the gang. I was able to meet many new friends and faces, re-unite with old pals and rivals, and still evolve. My original goal for leaving home was to try and enter the Splatfests the Inklings have - to this day, I am not successful. With my dream ahead of me, and many others I can trust, I'm sure I have a few people I'll miss when I leave the rooms - if I make it out alive. Toxen. Ib. Jenny. There ae many I'll miss, I can't name all of them. But... for all I know, I'm just a traitorous Octoling. I hate my kind, I would rather blend in than stand out, and here I am today with a cold exterior and a bucket of ink filled pain. It's hard to think I might be close to enjoyment. Solitude. Call it love, passion, whatever. I'm having the time of my life. The rooms are challenging, but I've seen seeking a challenge since I saved Toxen from the zombies - why should I stop? I have people to protect. I have lives I WANT to save. I have people I NEED to keep with me. ---- I am Beta. This was my beginning. Please stay with me - my new family. (Narration stops) Ib (background): Beta! We've got ice cream! Beta: ...Aaaand there she is. Right on schedule! COMING! *dashes over there* Toxen: *wakes up* ...What? ---- Trivia *This story is the first solo story Bolt has ever done. **He was initially scared it would do well, but finished it in one sitting. *This story's ending might suggest the 'love, passion, whatever' Beta mention has something to do with Ib. **This might be because Beta usually prioritises keeping Ib out of trouble at all times he can manage to do so. *Toxen was originally just a Kraken when he was first introduced. **But in Time Trouble, he was able to transform into his restricted Inkling form once again thanks to an unknown gadget Beta used on him. ---- Leave your opinions here! Excellent! Great! Not bad. Meh... Get off the internet! Category:Stories Category:Stories by BoltBlizard